Alec Baldwin
Alexander "Alec" Baldwin, born in Massapequa, Long Island, New York on April the 3rd, 1957, is an Academy Award-nominated American actor who narrated the American version of the 5th and 6th series of the television series. He also played Mr. Conductor in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. He has three brothers, Stephen, William and Daniel, and 2 sisters, Jane Sasso and Elizabeth Keuchler. He was previously married to Academy Award-winning actress Kim Basinger, with whom he has a daughter, Ireland. Filmography * "The Alamo: 13 Days to Glory" (1987) * "Forever, Lulu" (1987) * "She's Having a Baby" (1988) * "Beetlejuice"' (1988) * "Married to the Mob" (1988) * "Working Girl" (1988) * "Talk Radio" (1988) * "Great Balls of Fire!" (1989) * "Tong Tana" (1989) * "The Hunt for Red October" (1990) * "Miami Blues" (1990) * "Alice" (1990) * "The Marrying Man" (1991) * "Prelude to a Kiss" (1992) * "Glengarry Glen Ross" (1992) * "Malice" (1993) * "The Getaway" (1994) * "The Shadow" (1994) * "Two Bits" (1995) * "The Juror" (1996) * "Heaven's Prisoners" (1996) * "Looking for Richard" (1996) * "Ghosts of Mississippi" (1996) * "The Edge" (1997) * "Thick as Thieves" (1998) * "Mercury Rising" (1998) * "The Confession" (1999) * "Notting Hill" (1999) * "Outside Providence"' (1999) * "The Acting Class" (2000) * "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" (2000) * "State and Main" (2000) * "Pearl Harbor" (2001) * "Cats and Dogs" (2001) * "Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within" (2001) * "The Royal Tenenbaums" (2001) * "The Adventures of Pluto Nash" (2002) * "The Cooler" (2003) * "Broadway: The Golden Age, by the Legends Who Were There" (2003) * "The Cat in the Hat" (2003) * "Walking with Cavemen" (2003) * "Along Came Polly" (2004) * "The Last Shot" (2004) * "The Aviator" (2004) * "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (2004) * "Elizabethtown" (2005) * "Fun with Dick and Jane" (2005) * "Mini's First Time" (2006) * "The Departed" (2006) * "Running with Scissors" (2006) * "The Good Shepherd" (2006) * "Suburban Girl" (2007) * "Brooklyn Rules" (2007) * "Shortcut to Happiness" (2007) - also director * "My Best Friend's Girl" (2008) * "Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa" (2008) * "Lymelife" (2008) * "My Sister's Keeper" (2009) * "It's Complicated" (2010) Television * "The Doctors" (1980-2) * "Cutter to Houston" (1983) * "Knots Landing" (1984-6) * "The Simpsons" (1998 and 2005) * "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" (1998 and 2002) * "Law and Order" (1998) as writer of one episode * "Late Night with Conan O'Brien" (1998) * "Who Wants to be a Millionaire" (2000) * "Friends" (2002) * "30 Rock" (2006-) - also producer since 2008 * "The Late Show with David Letterman" (2009) * "The Essentials" (2009-) Major awards and nominations * Won - Golden Globe Award for Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series - Musical or Comedy, "30 Rock", 2006 * Won - Golden Globe Award for Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series - Musical or Comedy, "30 Rock", 2008 * Won - Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Comedy Series, "30 Rock", 2007 * Won - Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series, 30 Rock", 2008 * Won - Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series, "30 Rock", 2008 * Nominated - Oscar for Best Actor in a Supporting Role, "The Cooler", 2003 - lost to Tim Robbins * Nominated - Golden Globe for Best Actor in a Supporting Role, "The Cooler", 2003 - lost to Tim Robbins * Nominated - Golden Globe Award for Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series - Musical or Comedy, "30 Rock", 2007 - lost to David Duchovny * Nominated - Screen Actors Guild Award for Best Actor in a Supporting Role, "The Cooler", 2003 - lost to Tim Robbins * Nominated - Screen Actors Guild Award for Best Cast in a Motion Picture, "The Aviator", 2004 (shared with Alan Alda, Kate Beckinsale, Cate Blanchett, Leonardo DiCaprio, Ian Holm, Danny Huston, Jude Law, John C. Reilly and Gwen Stefani) - lost to cast of "Sideways" * Nominated - Screen Actors Guild Award for Best Cast in a Motion Picture, "The Departed", 2006 (shared with Anthony Anderson, Matt Damon, Leonardo DiCaprio, Vera Farmiga, Jack Nicholson, Martin Sheen, Mark Wahlberg and Ray Winstone) - lost to cast of "Little Miss Sunshine" * Nominated - Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series, 30 Rock", 2007 - lost to cast of "The Office" * Nominated - Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series, "30 Rock" - lost to Ricky Gervais Category:Narrators Category:People